The Next Generation
by Kuro no Kaze
Summary: The first section of my Kiseki Files. Kiseki has just been born and is already facing trouble, in more ways than one. Chapter 7 up and finished! Please R&R.
1. Happy Birthday

Summary: Haruka and Michiru are married and Michiru has just given birth. That's all for now, until I get some more written.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own any part of Sailor Moon or the characters thereof. They belong to Naoko Takeuchi. Only Kiseki belongs to me.

Michiru lay in her hospital bed, completely exhausted, holding her just-born baby girl. She looked down lovingly at the child, watching as she slept peacefully. She looked over towards the door as it opened to reveal her wife, who had just forfeited the race she was in to come join her.

Haruka, who was still wearing her racing suit, gazed in complete and utter awe from her wife to her little girl. "Michi," she whispered as she walked over to the side of the bed, never once taking her eyes off the child. "She's so beautiful."

Michiru smiled. "Just like her papa," she murmured, too tired to speak very loudly. She closed her eyes and sighed.

Haruka turned and looked at her tired-out wife. She smiled and brushed her hand over Michiru's head gently. One question plagued her mind at that moment: what were they going to name her? "Um, Michi?" she said quietly.

Michiru opened her eyes slightly. "Hmm?" She looked down at the child and then back to her blonde lover.

"Have you thought of a name yet?" Haruka asked, lightly touching the baby's tiny hands. She smiled proudly and waited for her wife's response.

Michiru hadn't even thought about it. She was too tired to think of one now so she took the easy way out. "I want you to choose," she whispered. She was falling asleep quickly and couldn't help it.

Haruka noticed this. She stood up, bent over, and kissed Michiru's forehead before taking her little girl into her own arms so her wife could rest. With her free hand, she pulled a chair up to the bed and sat down, cradling her still-sleeping daughter. She felt a mix of emotions and wanted to cry, but her tears would be of joy, not sadness. She felt so proud to be a papa again. Without even realizing it, a single tear slipped from the corner of her eye. She swiped it away after it had fallen half way down her cheek. It was at that moment that she found a name. She smiled as she thought about it and decided that it would be official. When the doctor returned and asked if she had decided on a name, she nodded. "Kiseki," she said.

The doctor wrote down the name, nodded, and left the room. The nurse that was keeping watch over the baby came and took her to another room, leaving Haruka alone save for Michiru.

Haruka watched as the nurse took her daughter and left. Her mind wandered for a moment, thinking about the race, until a slight movement caught her eye.

Michiru was waking up. Even when completely exhausted, she was still a very light sleeper. "Ruka?" she said. She turned her head in Haruka's direction but couldn't see her due to the fact that her eyes still hadn't focused.

Haruka moved the chair closer to the bed and took her wife's hand. "I'm here, love," she whispered. She ran her thumb over Michiru's knuckles.

Michiru smiled lightly, feeling safe and content. "Did you decide on a name?" she asked. She knew that Haruka would choose a fitting name.

Haruka smiled, letting out a soft chuckle. "Yes. I named her Kiseki." With her free hand, she reached up and stroked Michiru's hair.

Michiru smiled proudly. The gesture quickly faded when she felt a cold breeze on her arms. She started to shiver so she let go of Haruka's hand and pulled her sheet up to cover her arms.

Haruka brought her hand down from Michiru's hair. "Are you ok, baby? Do you want me to get you another sheet?" Haruka's protectiveness over her wife came out on accident, and she scolded herself for it, but she didn't want her to get sick.

Michiru chuckled at Haruka's tone. "Ruka? Do you have to go to the race tomorrow?" Still shivering, she clutched the sheet closer to herself.

Haruka shook her head, though she knew that Michiru wasn't looking. "I'm not going. The guys could use a break right now anyway. Why do you ask?" She still thought her needed another sheet or two, or perhaps a full blanket.

Michiru yawned. "No reason. I just want you here with me," she whispered. She hated hospitals, and she hated to be away from her wife for too long, but the two combined was something she couldn't stand to think of. "Ruka?"

"Yeah, baby?" came Haruka's quick response. She thought about telling the entire hospital staff off for having such horrible conditions for a woman who had just given birth. Her full attention was back to her wife when she heard her soft voice.

"Can you lay with me, please?" Michiru pleaded. She wanted to feel her wife's body and not just her hands.

Haruka felt like an idiot for not thinking of that sooner. "Of course. I'll do anything for you. You know that," she said as she stood up and walked to the other side of the bed. She carefully lied down next to Michiru, trying not to hurt her. She knew that her aqua-haired goddess had to be extremely sore, so she tried not to move her too much, if at all.

When Haruka had finally settled on one spot to lay, Michiru turned onto her side and snuggled into Haruka. Feeling Haruka's body heat made her feel a lot better.

Haruka was surprised to no end when she felt just how cold Michiru was. She wrapped her arms around her wife, trying to keep her as warm as she possibly could. "I love you, Michi."

Michiru smiled and snuggled into Haruka even more. She wrapped an arm loosely around the blonde's waist and yawned quietly. "I love you, too, my Ruka," she said when her yawn ended.

Haruka chuckled and turned her head. She kissed her wife's forehead before looking at the digital clock that hung just above the door. She was shocked to find that it was already seven o'clock. "I was wondering why the sun had gone down," she thought. She ran her hand up and down Michiru's arm, trying to warm her up. "Go to sleep, Michi. You need to rest," she whispered.

Michiru wasn't going to argue. Her body was warming up, thanks to Haruka, and she could finally get some true sleep.

Haruka wondered if she should have turned off the light. She shrugged lightly, trying not to disturb her wife. She looked down and watched as Michiru slept. "She's the most beautiful person on this planet," she thought to herself. She silently thanked God for letting her meet the aqua-haired senshi. After an hour or so of watching her wife, Haruka fell asleep.

Two days and six sheets later, Michiru and Kiseki were released from the hospital. Haruka was thrilled that her wife and daughter were out of that lousy place and were going to spend the rest of their days in a comfortably warm house. She drove the three of them home quickly and helped Michiru out of the car and inside.

Michiru was ecstatic to finally be home, but she knew that things were about to change drastically. She had already discussed with Haruka that Setsuna would be around a lot, helping to raise Kiseki. She wanted to give her child the option of home-schooling, and if Kiseki wanted to, then Setsuna would be her "teacher."

As if someone had low-jacked them, the phone rang just as Haruka had shut and locked the front door of their mansion. She walked over and answered it.

While Haruka talked on the phone, Michiru took Kiseki to the nursery that they had just finished. She set the tiny child in the crib and watched as she slept. Michiru noticed that Kiseki was unusually quiet for someone who was only three days old. She expected to have a constantly-crying baby on her hands so she wasn't sure if she should be thankful or if she should check to make sure that there was nothing wrong with her child. While she was lost in her thoughts, she never heard Haruka come up the stairs and into the room.

Haruka came up behind her wife and wrapped her arms around her waist. She rested her chin on Michiru's shoulder and looked at Kiseki proudly. "Are you ok? You've been awfully quiet since this morning."

Michiru chuckled. "Yeah. I've just been thinking," she whispered, turning in Haruka's embrace. She leaned forward and kissed her blonde lover before staring into her teal eyes. She smiled sweetly, gave her wife another quick kiss, and the hugged her, resting her head against Haruka's chest. "I love you, Ruka."

Haruka held Michiru tightly. "I love you, too, Michi." She basked in the glory that was her life. She had the greatest and most beautiful person in the world as her wife, she had a beautiful little girl; two to be exact. She kicked herself mentally for almost forgetting about Hotaru. Much to her annoyance, the phone rang again. Not wanting the annoying appliance to wake her sleeping child, she started to turn to answer it but was stopped by Michiru, who wouldn't let her go.

"Let the machine get it," Michiru said, clinging onto her wife. She kissed Haruka with passion. The embrace that she had on the blonde tightened as the let their desire for one another take them over.

They had somehow managed to make it out of Kiseki's nursery and into their bedroom without ever waking her. Sometime around 3:30 am, though, she did wake up. She cried loudly, with all the force and volume that a four-day-old baby could muster.

To Be Continued

I don't know how to spell it, but you guys know what it means.


	2. Meeting The Family

Michiru was quick to hear her child but Haruka never woke up. This was something that the senshi of Neptune could understand. She had just exhausted her, after all. She quickly quieted Kiseki down by feeding her. After she had burped the little girl, she sat on the couch and rocked her back to sleep, which took forty five minutes inside of its self. A little while after Kiseki had fallen asleep, so had she. She was propped up against the arm of the couch so she wouldn't accidentally roll over on top of the baby.

The next morning, at eight o'clock, Haruka found herself alone in her bed. She knew she would have to get used to the idea of waking up alone. She got out of bed and headed over to the bathroom to take a shower. Half an hour later, once she was dressed, she quietly went down to the kitchen to make herself some tea. She was unaware that Michiru was already awake.

Michiru watched as Haruka walked past her, completely oblivious to her presence. She choked back a laugh as the blonde nearly tripped over her own feet. She looked down at Kiseki as she started to stir. She cradled the child closer to her chest as she stood up and walked to the kitchen. She saw Haruka sitting at the table, facing the opposite way. She walked up to the blonde and ran her hand over Haruka's hair, which was still a little bit wet.

Haruka turned with a start. She let out a sigh of relief when she realized that is was only Michiru. She took a deep breath to calm her pounding heart. "Good morning," she said with a bright smile.

Michiru smiled back at her then looked at Kiseki as she sat down across from her wife. "Sorry I scared you."

Haruka shrugged and stood up. She went over to where Michiru sat and knelt down next to her, resting her arms on Michiru's knees for balance. "Do you want me to take her for a while? You look tense," she offered, holding out her arms.

Michiru was glad that she offered and carefully let Haruka take Kiseki out of her arms. It felt a little strange to her now to have her hands free. She had gotten quite used to holding her daughter. "So who called when we got home?" she asked as she stretched her arms. It felt good to finally stretch her muscles.

"Oh, yeah. That was Rei. She said that she had been calling three or four times a day to see if you were home yet," Haruka explained. She went back to her chair and sat back down. She smiled down at Kiseki. "She really is a miracle, Michi." She chuckled before continuing. "Our beautiful little miracle."

Michiru thought that she was going to cry. She managed to hold back her tears as she stood up and walked out to the living room. She sat down on the couch and picked up the receiver of the telephone.

"Who are you calling?" Haruka asked, standing up. She forgot about her cup of tea and went out to the couch. She sat down slowly so she wouldn't hurt Kiseki. She smiled down at the child and then kissed her.

Michiru smiled. "I'm going to invite everyone over to see her, starting with Sets." She dialed Setsuna's phone number and waited for her friend to pick up. Once she had invited Setsuna and Hotaru, she proceeded to call the other senshi. She finally hung up the phone for good fifteen minutes later. "Everyone's coming over, with the exception of Usagi and Mamoru, of course. They'll be here in about fifteen minutes," she said though she knew that Haruka wasn't paying attention.

Haruka stared lovingly down at Kiseki as she held her tiny little hand. She was caught up in her thoughts about her daughter's future. "Hey, Michi? Do you think she'll be a senshi?" She hoped that Kiseki would be one but she didn't want her to at the same time. The thought of a new enemy hurting Kiseki scared her but she didn't know why. She had already gone through it all with Hotaru.

Michiru shrugged. "I don't know. Probably." She stood up and walked over to where Haruka sat, coming up behind her. She bent down, wrapped her arms around Haruka's neck, and hugged her. "I'm gonna go take a shower," she whispered into her wife's ear. She smiled at Kiseki before kissing Haruka's cheek and walking off towards the stairs. She headed up the stairs and went to their bedroom for a change of clothes before heading to the bathroom.

Haruka heard Michiru turn on the water just before she heard a car pull into their driveway. "That was quick," she thought. She turned her head and arched her neck to look out the window. She saw the recognizable color of Setsuna's car sitting in the driveway. The driver's side door opened and her friend got out. When the passenger side door opened, Haruka knew that Setsuna had let Hotaru stay home from school. Michiru didn't tell her if Hotaru would have been coming or now. She stood up and walked over to the door to welcome her friend and daughter. "Good morning," she said when she opened the door.

Setsuna looked at Haruka and smiled. "Morning," she said as she walked towards the mansion's entrance-way. She stopped in front of Haruka and looked down to see what she was holding. "Oh, Haruka! She's beautiful!" she exclaimed, admiring her friend's child.

Hotaru, who had obviously woken up not too long ago, walked up to her parents silently. She rubbed her eyes as she let out a long yawn. "Good morning, Haruka-papa," she slurred. She had yet to see Kiseki as she kept her eyes closed the whole time.

Haruka chuckled. "Morning, Hime-chan," she said as she reached over and ran her hand over Hotaru's hair. "Do you want to go back to sleep?" she asked in another chuckle. She adjusted Kiseki in her arms to steady her hold on the girl.

Hotaru hadn't the strength at the moment to speak so she just nodded. She heard Kiseki coo and opened her eyes in curiosity. She looked at the baby and then up at her papa. "Is that my sister?" she asked cautiously. She looked back at Kiseki and stared at her.

Haruka nodded and smiled. She got down on one knee so Hotaru could fully see Kiseki. She looked up at Setsuna, who also knelt, and then back at Hotaru. "Her name's Kiseki." She watched as Hotaru stared at Kiseki in amazement.

Hotaru cocked her head. "I've never seen a baby that small before." She was lightly nudged by Setsuna and was instantly silent. She looked at Kiseki for another moment before yawning again.

"Don't worry about it, Sets. She doesn't know any better," Haruka murmured. She seen Setsuna shrug and then stood back up. "Come on in, you guys. Hotaru, you can go back to sleep for a while if you want. There's an empty room just over there," she explained as they all walked into the mansion. She closed the front door and followed Setsuna into the living room as Hotaru went to the empty guest room.

Setsuna helped Haruka sit down on the couch and then sat down herself. "Where's Michiru?" she asked, looking around the living room. She admired the way that the pair had decorated the room and had half a mind to redecorate her own house when she got back.

Haruka lightly rocked Kiseki in her arms. She missed being able to do this since Hotaru had grown up so quickly and had gone to live with Setsuna. "She's upstairs taking a shower. She should be down here pretty soon." She listened for the running water and when she heard nothing, it only confirmed what she had said. She looked over to find Setsuna staring at Kiseki again. "Do you want to hold her?"

Setsuna was almost shocked when Haruka asked. "Are you sure?" she asked, a little nervous. She hadn't really been around a whole lot while Hotaru was that little due to her being in college and she had never had the chance to hold a child as small as Kiseki before. When Haruka nodded, she held out her arms and very, very carefully took the tiny child, supporting the head and cradling her as Haruka was instructing her to. A slight movement caught her eye a moment later and she looked up to see Michiru walk into the living room. "Morning, Michiru."

Michiru smiled at the sight of her best friend. "Good morning. I see you've met Kiseki," she said as she sat down between Haruka's legs on the cough and snuggled into her. She didn't have to ask where Hotaru was because she had heard Haruka offer to let her go back to sleep. Haruka wrapped her arms around her wais and sighed.

"How are you feeling?" Setsuna asked, looking back down at Kiseki. She smiled as the little girl slept soundly in her arms.

Michiru also smiled. "I'm fine. I'm a little tired, though. Kiseki woke up at, like, 3:30 this morning and didn't go back to sleep until five o'clock," she grumbled. She put her hands on top of Haruka's, turned her head, and kissed her wife.

All was silent in the mansion as everyone basked in the beauty of everything around them. It was a perfect day outside and there was nothing that needed to be done, with the exception of being with everyone who was considered family. They all heard a car pull up to the house and looked out the window to find Rei walking up to the front door rather quickly.

Michiru got up and opened the door for her friend, only to be greeted by a quick and tight hug. "Hi, Rei," she said in a laugh. She was released by the younger girl and stepped aside to allow her to come in.

Rei walked into the mansion and was amazed. She had never been inside her friends' house and was astonished by the interior of it. "Wow. I love your place, Michiru," she absent-mindedly said as she looked around.

"Thanks," Michiru said as she sat back down with Haruka. "Want to sit down, Rei?" she asked with a chuckle, watching her bewildered friend. She looked over at Setsuna, who was just staring at her daughter, and laughed. "Sets, you think too much."

Rei came out of her reverie and looked at the eldest senshi. "Oh, is that your daughter?" she asked as she walked over to the couch. She bent over slightly and looked at Kiseki. "She looks a lot like you, Haruka."

Haruka blushed a bit, though she didn't understand why. She rested her chin on Michiru's shoulder and chuckled softly. "I think she looks more like Michi," she whispered into her wife's ear.

Rei smiled at the sight of the two lovebirds. "You two are so cute. What's her name?" She reached out and gently held the baby's fragile, tiny hand.

Michiru smiled and snuggled into Haruka. "Kiseki," she answered after a moment of complete silence. She looked out the window and seen two cars pull into the driveway. She groaned quietly and leaned back into Haruka. "I don't feel like getting up anymore," she grumbled.

Everyone laughed. Then Rei stood up and went to the door. When she opened it, she seen Ami get out of one car and Makoto and Minako get out of the other one. She let her fellow senshi inside the mansion and closed the door.

"Morning!" Minako said for all three of them. "Mako-chan just got up, so don't mind her." She looked over at her girlfriend and smiled at her.

Makoto looked at Minako through sleep-filled eyes. "Well, excuse me. I had to work late last night," she explained. She walked over to the empty couch (Haruka had suggested buying two in case of gatherings like this) and sat down with Minako right behind her. She leaned back into the comfort of the soft cushions and relaxed.

Minako sat down next to Makoto and looked over at Michiru, who kissed Haruka lightly and looked back at her. "How are you feeling, Michiru?"

Michiru shrugged. "Just tired." She looked over at Ami and Rei, who were talking over by the front door. "Are you guys gonna stand there all day?"  
Once her friends had walked over and sat down next to Minako, she turned her attention to Haruka. "You're being awfully quiet. You all right?" she whispered. She turned her body so that she was facing her wife.

Haruka shook her head. "I'm fine. I was just thinking." She took Michiru's hands and squeezed them lightly.

Michiru looked into Haruka's teal eyes. "What are you thinking of?" She let go of one of the blonde's hands and caressed her cheek. "It's nothing bad, right?" Michiru knew that her lover had been thinking a lot since her father had died three weeks ago. She also knew that those thoughts were about death, but more specifically, her own death.

Haruka closed her eyes and lowered her head. "I'm sorry Michi. I've been trying not to, I swear." She lifted her head and went completely silent when Michiru put a finger to her lips.

The musician smiled, trying to cheer her wife up. "It's ok, Ruka. Just remember that you have me, and everyone else," she whispered. She leaned forward and rested her forehead against Haruka's. "I love you."

Haruka felt a bit better. "I love you, too." She didn't fight when Michiru full-out kissed her. Normally, she didn't like to kiss Michiru in front of all their friends but she didn't care at that moment since nobody was paying a bit of attention to them; they had all gotten up and had gathered around Setsuna to look at the baby.

Minako, feeling very curious, decided to ask them the one question that had been plaguing her for the last six months (since she found out that Michiru was pregnant). "I don't mean to be so blunt about this, Michiru, but just how did you get pregnant, anyway?" She felt daggers coming at her from all directions and almost regretted asking the question, but she wanted to know.

Michiru just chuckled then turned to face her friends. "Well, Usagi and I had been talking about having families a few months before she became the Neo-Queen. She promised me then that once she had 'claimed the thrown', she would grant my wish. Now, we have Kiseki," she explained. She smiled at her friends and chuckled. "Thank you, all," she said randomly.

AN: Well, what do you guys think? Good chapter? Please review and lemme know. Oh, and don't ask about the whole "Haruka's father died" thing. I just felt like adding that in there to explain the thoughts. I might do a little side fic about it, though, since I did bring it up.


	3. Family Comes First

Everyone looked around, confused. "For what?" Ami asked, speaking for the entire group.

Michiru moved over towards Setsuna and carefully took Kiseki into her arms. "For everything. You guys have been such good friends and I just wanted to thank you," she said.

Haruka moved over and lightly hugged her wife. She glanced at Kiseki and felt even more proud.

Setsuna reached over and placed her hand on Michiru's arm. "That's what friends are for," she whispered. She liiked around at the other senshi who all nodded in agreement.

Makoto felt a little awkward. She wasn't exactly the mushy-feelings type of person. "Not to change the subject, but since Usagi can't leave the palace, she asked that we all go over there today."

Michiru nodded. "I knew she wasn't going to be able to get out of there," she said with a shrug.

"Is it ok for Kiseki to be moved around so much?" Ami asked. Although she was the "genius" of the group, she knew absolutely nothing about childcare.

Setsuna turned to the blue-haired girl and nodded. "She'll be ok," she assured everyone.

Minako bounded up from Makoto's side. "Let's go then," she said as she headed towards the door.

Everyone else, except Haruka and Michiru, got up and walked outside and got into their cars.

Setsuna stopped and turned to the pair before walking out the door. "You guys ok?"

Michiru nodded. "I have to get a few things before I leave. We'll be out there in a minute."

Setsuna smiled and nodded. "All right. I'll tell the others to wait," she said, then walked out the door. She told everyone to wat for Michiru and then got into her own car.

Something dawned on Haruka when the door closed after Setsuna. "Oh no! I almost forgot about Hotaru!" she exclaimed as she jumped up from the couch. She walked down the hall to where her daughter slept and went inside.

Michiru was shocked. She, too, had almost forgotten about her. As Haruka brought the barely-awake child out to the living room, she thought about what she should have Kiseki wear.

Haruka sent Hotaru outside to get into Setsuna's car and turned to Michiru. She offered her hand to her wife, helping her to her feet. "You're not too tired to go, Michi?" she asked, her voice full of concern.

Michiru chuckled, leaned forward carefully so she didn't crush Kiseki, and kissed Haruka. "I'm fine, Ruka. I'll rest if I need to."

Haruka forced herself to smile. "I just don't want you to exhaust yourself," she said apologetically. She reached over and lightly ran her hand over Kiseki's head. "I love you, Michiru," she said quietly, looking up into her wife's eyes.

Michiru's smile brightened slightly."I love you, too, Haruka." She kissed Haruka again and went to Kiseki's room to dress her. She decided ona cute, light blue pajama set since she slept so often.

Haruka got Kiseki's carrier ready. She barely knew what she was doing and had a hard time with it. She finally got it right and ready when Michiru had come back with a fully-dressed Kiseki. She smiled as Michiru laid the child down in the carrier.

Michiru stood up slowly, letting out an exaspirated sigh. She looked over at Haruka and smiled reassuringly. "Don't worry. I'm all right." She reached out and took Haruka's hands into her own. "I'm not going to pass up a chance to see our prin-" She stopped and sighed, thinking about Usagi. "I mean queen. Everything's gonna be ok. Usagi is as dedicated to us as we are to her so you don't have anything to worry about."

Haruka sighed in defeat. She knew that Michiru was right, but she just wanted her wife to take it easy. "Ok. Let's go." She picked up the carrier and walked to the front door, checking her pocket for her key ring.

Michiru held up Haruka's key ring and smiled. "You left them in the kitchen," she smirked. Michiru had sent Haruka to the store for some ice cream when she got home and after the blonde had come back, she had placed her keys on the counter and left them there.

Haruka smiled, slightly embarassed. She wasn't the type to ever just leave her car keys lying around. Next to her family, they were the most important things in her life. She managed to hold the door open for Michiru while still holding Kiseki's carrier. She checked to make sure that the front door was locked before heading over to her "family car," a gold Taurus. Michiru had already opened the back door and Haruka set up the carrier into the car seat. She stood up and closed the door, turning to her friends after glancing at Kiseki through the window. "We ready?" she asked them.

Everyone was either waiting outside their cars or they were sitting in them with their windows rolled down. "Yeah," they all said in unison. Those who weren't in their cars got in and, with Haruka and Michiru leading the way, left for the palace. When they got to the palace gates, they were given unquestioned access since they were senshi. Once parked, they headed for the main hall, where Usagi and Mamoru sat each and every day. When they arrived, they all knelt in front of their rulers.

Usagi smiled brightly when she seen her friends. "I'm glad you all could make it on such short notice. Please, stand. You all don't have to kneel for me. I'm still the same old Usagi." She looked directly at Michiru and the baby. "Is that the little one?" she asked excitedly. She stood up and walked away from her thrown. She stopped in front of Michiru and looked over at Haruka. "Congratulations."

Haruka smiled. "Thanks," she murmured. She looked over at Mamoru, who had also stood up and was making his way over to the group.

Mamoru held out his hand to Haruka and shook her own. "Congratulations," he said with a hefty smile. "It's good to see you all again," he said as he looked over the entire group. He had just recently returned from a trip to America for a peace meeting. The threat of a world war was close at hand and Mamoru decided that it would be best if they allied themselves with the strongest army. He was exhausted from his duties as king and it was quite easy to see in his cloudy eyes. Everyone else was holding their attention on Michiru and Kiseki so he decided to speak with Haruka. "You racing anymore?"

Haruka shrugged. "I'm thinking of taking some time off to help Michiru take care of Kiseki," she explained. "I might do a few races, if they're close enough to the house, but I'm not doing any that might have me going across or out of the country. I wouldn't be able to maintain what little sanity I have left."

The two shared a laugh and then Mamoru got a little more serious. "If you two need help or anything, let us know. Usagi already said that she'd bend over backwards for you. She's actually in the process of planning a vacation for you when the baby's old enough. By the way, what's her name again? I didn't catch it earlier."

Haruka chuckled. "Kiseki." She took a quick glance at Michiru to see if she was ok.

Mamoru noticed a hint of concern in Haruka's eyes. "You worried about something?" He looked over at the group of girls to see if he could decipher what it was.

Haruka shook her head. "Not really. I just don't want Michiru to get too tired out is all. I'm still a little overprotective of her," she realized.

Mamoru smiled. "That's to be expected, though. You two did just have a child, afterall. It's ok to be a little overprotective. Just don't let it get the best of you."

Haruka nodded. "That's what everyone keeps telling me." She looked over at Michiru one last time and turned to Mamoru.

Usagi left the little group and stood by Mamoru's side before hugging Haruka. "Congratulations, Haruka," she repeated. She let got of her friend and stepped back to her husband's side.

Haruka smiled and bowed slightly. "Thank you, your highness." She stood up to her queen glaring at her.

"Haruka," Usagi said firnly. "You don't have to be formal with us." She shook her head and scoffed, then looked around at everyone. "You may not be scouts right now but you're not everyday citizens, either. They have to be formal. You're my closest friends. I don't want you guys to be like that. It makes me feel like I'm better than all of you. You guys are my equal."

Everyone was touched by their queen's words, even Mamoru. He reached over and wrapped an arm around his wife.

Michiru stepped up next to Haruka and leaned against her. She smiled up at Haruka and then the Usagi. She only nodded as she was at a loss for words.

After a few minutes of nobody speaking or even moving, someone came into the room. "King Mamoru, you have an urgent telephone call," the man said before walking out.

Mamoru sighed. "Sorry. Duty calls." He bowed to his friends before walking out of the room.

Makoto was the first to speak after he left. "So, Usagi? How have you been?"

Usagi shrugged. "It's been pretty boring and lonely without you guys with me. Of course, I still have Mamo-chan but I miss out little adventures." She decided to lighten the mood for her friends. "How about you all? How does it feel to have peace from the daimon?"

"Shh!" Minako raised a finger to her lips. "Be quiet of you'll jynx it."

Everyone laughed. Then, almost out of nowhere, Kiseki let out a loud shriek. Everyone looked at the child in shock.

Michiru smiled. "She's just hungry," she assured them all. She set down the diaper bag that she was carrying and took out a bottle to feed her.

Haruka's ears were ringing from Kiseki's cry. "She'd make a good cheerleader with that voice," she joked. She looked at Michiru who shook her head and smiled.

Everyone chuckled. "Or volleyball player," Minako said as she thought of her teenage years.

Usagi seen Michiru's smile fade as the aqua-haired senshi closed her eyes. "You ok, Michiru?" Her voice was full of concern.

Haruka quickly turned to her wife and waited for her response. She knew it was a bad idea for Michiru to leave the house.

Michiru smiled at them to calm them down. "It's just a little headache."

Haruka went over and took Kiseki from Michiru's arms. "Do you need to rest?" She tended to Kiseki as she stared at Michiru.

Michiru hesitated, then nodded. She felt someone take her arm and looked over to see Usagi.

"Why didn't you just say so?" Usagi asked. She started to walk Michiru out of the room.

Haruka watched helplessly as her wife walked out of the room. She felt someone tap her shoulder so she turned around to see who it was.

Setsuna smiled at her friend. "Want to go?" When Haruka nodded, she held out her arms. "I can take care of her for a while if you want."

Haruka smiled. "Thank you, Sets." She carefully handed Kiseki to Setsuna. "She's done with her bottle so she should just go to sleep." She turned and jogged to catch up with her wife and queen. She slowed down to a walk when she got to Michiru's side.

Michiru didn't see her baby and panicked. "Ruka, where's Kiseki!"

Haruka took her hand. "Calm down, baby. Setsuna has her. She'll be ok."

Michiru took a deep breath to calm herself and nodded. "Sorry," she murmured.

Haruka shrugged. She looked over at Usagi and smiled. "Thanks."

Usagi scoffed. "Haruka, I'd do just about anything for you and the others. This is the least I can do right now." She stopped in front of a large door. "You guys can stay here. If you need anything at all, just let me know, ok?" When her friends nodded, she smiled at them. "I'll be in the main hall with the other girls. Oh, and don't worry about Kiseki. I'll make sure that she's taken well care of."

Michiru smiled, then reached over and hugged Usagi. "Thank you so much," she whispered.

Usagi let go of Michiru and shook her head. "We have to take care of our families, right? Don't mention it. Now go and rest. you look horribly tired."

Michiru nodded and after Usagi walked away, entered the room with Haruka. What they seen inside put their bedroom to shame.

AN: Special thanks to everyone who reviewed so far. Sorry it took a little longer to get this chapter up. I'm not at home so I don't have my highspeed connection. I'm on dial-up right now so it tookforever to even get online. I'll try to put up the next chapter soon. If you guys have any ideas or suggestions, you guys can email me about them THANKS!


	4. Problems Arise

The room was humongous; about three times their own. The floor had a lush carpet of light blue color. There were lamps on the two tables near the bed, which was more than king size. There was a door that led to a bathroom at the far end of the room.

Michiru wasted no time heading over to the bed and flopping down face first. The mattress was like nothing she had ever felt before. It seemed to mold itself to her body shape, which made it all the more comfortable.

Haruka chuckled as her wife rolled around on the bed in obvious luxury. She walked around the room for a few moments, admiring everything. When she stepped near the bed, she felt Michiru lightly take her hand. She looked down and smiled at her wife.

Michiru smiled back at the blonde. Without a word, she lightly pulled her down to the bed. When Haruka had lied down, Michiru moved over and laid her head on the blonde's chest. She closed her eyes and sighed softly. Thoughts of her daughter ran through her head and she absent-mindedly smiled. She wrapped an arm around Haruka's waist and for the first time since she and Kiseki had come home, she was able to relax.

Haruka was grateful to her queen that Michiru could rest without worry. She gently stroked her sea-princess's hair as she hummed quietly.

Out in the main hall, Usagi had returned to her thrown. She smiled at her friends who were splitting their attention between her and Kiseki. "You guys are welcome to stay here as long as you want," she told them. "I don't know how long Michiru will be and I know you guys have your own lives now, but if you want to stay here tonight, you can."

Everyone smiled at their queen and Kiseki giggled. Surprisingly enough, she hadn't fallen asleep yet. On the contrary, she was having a ball with all the attention that she was getting from the girls.

Makoto looked down at her watch and sighed. "Dang," she murmured. She looked over at Minako. "I gotta go to work."

Minako nodded. "Want me to drop you off?" she offered. She reached into her pocket looking for her key ring. "I have to go back to the house anyway."

Makoto nodded. She turned to Usagi and bowed, knowing that the blonde would probably say something about it to her.

Usagi sighed and shook her head. "I give up," she said with a chuckle. She stood up and walked down to her group of friends. She hugged Makoto and then Minako. "It was good to see you guys again."

Makoto and Minako nodded and turned to leave. They said goodbye to the other scouts before leaving the hall and going out to their car.

The others watched until the two left their sight. They hadn't anything to do that particular day so they all agreed to stay with their queen.

Everything went silent for a moment and Kiseki obviously didn't like it. She started squirming in Setsuna's arms and complaining lightly.

Setsuna's attention returned quickly to her friends' child. "Hey, you," she said soothingly. She lightly rocked Kiseki, trying to put her to sleep.

Kiseki wouldn't have it. She started kicking at Setsuna's arm and whimpering, wanting to be set down.

Setsuna was surprised. She knew that younger babies liked to sleep after they ate but Kiseki was a bundle of energy. "Ok, little one," she said as she placed the child back in her carrier. She seen Kiseki staring at something and found that it was her bracelet, a band of dark purple feathers. "Is this what you want?" she asked as she took the bracelet off. She saw Kiseki's face light up as she handed it to her.

Kiseki waved the bracelet around triumphantly and giggled. She banded it on the side of the carrier, on her legs, and she even managed to put it on her arm, though it easily fell off.

Everyone watched as the child played and chuckled at her. They couldn't resist laughing when Ami bent down and placed the bracelet on Kiseki's head like a crown.

Kiseki eventually fell asleep from exhausting herself. She still had Setsuna's bracelet in her tiny hand and although she was asleep, she wasn't giving it to anyone. She held as strong a grip as her tiny little hands could allow, as if she would die if she lost it.

Once Kiseki had fallen asleep, the group fell silent. They watched the little girl sleep and every one of them felt that they needed to protect her. They all looked at each other and nodded.

A few hours later, Haruka woke up from a deep sleep. She yawned and felt a pressure on her throat. Michiru's head had moved while they slept and was now pressed slightly against the blonde's strong throat. She moved her wife's head away from her throat extremely cautiously so she didn't wake the sleeping figure. She smiled contently when Michiru's arms tightened around her middle. She rested her hand on Michiru's back as she watched her wife.

About ten minutes later, Michiru's eyes finally opened. She enjoyed the rhythmic rise and fall of her head on Haruka's chest as the blonde breathed. After a moment, she sat up slowly and stretched.

Haruka watched as her wife woke up. She chuckled as Michiru flopped back down against the pillows. "Feeling any better?" she asked as she turned to face her.

Michiru nodded. "Lots," she whispered. She moved over and snuggled into Haruka. She felt two strong arms wrap around her and she sighed happily. "I love you, Ruka."

Haruka smiled and kissed Michiru's forehead. She held her wife close and sighed, believing that everything would be all right. "Better not get used to this," she joked.

Michiru lightly poked Haruka in the ribs. "Don't remind me." She thought about her daughter. "She's perfect, Ruka."

Haruka's smile brightened. She hugged her wife closer and took everything in. She thought of Kiseki proudly, then she thought of her wife, and then of her friends. She couldn't believe how ignorant that she and the other outers had been when they had first met Usagi. She got lost in her thoughts until she felt Michiru pull away from her. "You ok, baby?" she asked as she sat up.

Michiru hopped off the bed and looked at Haruka. "Yeah, but I think we better go back. It's been over four hours."

Haruka looked at her watch and raised her eyebrows in astonishment. "Wow," she muttered. "Guess we should go back then, huh?" She got up off the bed and stretched. She felt Michiru's slim arms wrap around her waist and she smiled. She locked her own arms around Michiru's neck and looked deeply into her eyes.

Michiru smiled sweetly. She reached up and kissed wife, slowly at first. She broke the kiss before if got too passionate and smiled at the blonde again. "You ready?" she asked as she hugged her wife.

Haruka ran her hand through Michiru's hair. She sighed internally and let go of the aqua-haired girl. All of a sudden, she felt as if something was about to happen but brushed it off as Michiru took her hand.

Michiru knew that something was on the blonde's mind but decided not to say anything about it. She followed Haruka out of the room and out to the main hall where there was no one in sight. Michiru looked around worriedly. "Ruka? Where is everyone?"

Haruka looked around urgently, looking for anyone but mostly for Kiseki. "Something's wrong," she thought. "They wouldn't just leave without telling us." She sensed someone watching them and spun around. She glared at a wall, then a flag, then back at the wall. Walking towards it, she prepared herself for a fight.

Little did Haruka know, an invisible daimon stood motionless against the structure. It watched as the blonde inched closer and closer, until a door opened and she stopped.

"Guys!" Makoto yelled, running into the hall. "We need help. Sailor-type help!"

Haruka hurried to Makoto's side as she fell to the floor. "What happened? Where's Kiseki?" she asked quickly, helping her friend to her feet.

Makoto groaned in pain as she stood up. "The daimon; it took her and booked. Setsuna and Rei went after them but the rest of us got caught up. There's another one somewhere in the palace."

Haruka looked over at Michiru, who was nearly in tears. "Don't worry, Michi. She'll be ok," she said, trying to comfort her.

Michiru blinked back her tears, trying to be strong. She nodded and pulled her henshin stick from her pocket. Transforming quickly, she ran out the door to help the others.

Haruka was amazed at Michiru's speed. She checked back to reality as Makoto pulled out her own henshin stick and transformed. "I thought you had to work, Jupiter?"

Jupiter looked at Haruka. "I left early. Transform!" she screamed.

The daimon, still invisible to the two girls, pushed itself off the wall and hit Jupiter with its claws, causing a deep gash and severe bruise on her right arm.

Haruka quickly transformed and looked around for whatever it was that had hit Jupiter. "Did you see it?"

Jupiter held her arm, trying to stop the bleeding, and shook her head. "It's like a chameleon," she informed the blonde.

Uranus was getting pissed. She knew that her daughter was in trouble so she closed her eyes and listened for any signs of movement.

Jupiter took a step towards Uranus but the blonde held out a hand to stop her. "What is it, Uranus?"

"Be quiet!" Uranus said quickly. Once Jupiter had stopped doing everything short of breathing, she focused all her energy on the invisible enemy.

The daimon made a foolish decision and rushed the soldier of wind. It held out its claws, attempting to hit her as it made its way to where she stood.

Uranus felt the air around her change and side-stepped the attacking fiend, grabbing what looked like nothing. "Jupiter, now!" she yelled, holding the daimon in front of her.

Jupiter watched as a figure materialized in front of Uranus and was shocked. "Wow! How'd you do that?"

Uranus glared at her. "Jupiter!" she screamed, struggling to keep the daimon under control.

Jupiter mentally kicked herself as she prepared to attack. She did her strongest attack just as Uranus stepped away and it was enough to destroy the monster.

Uranus gave a sigh of relief. "Next time, don't wait so long, ok?" She cracked her neck and stretched out her arms.

Jupiter grinned sheepishly and scratched the back of her head in embarrassment. "Sorry," she muttered.

Uranus turned to the door and ran to it, leaving the hall and looking for the others. She saw Neptune standing with the other soldiers. "Neptune," she half-whispered.

Neptune spun around at the sound of Uranus's voice. She walked over and quickly enveloped the blonde in a tight hug. Tears slipped from her eyes and she cried into Uranus's chest. "Pluto and Mars can't find her," she choked out.

AN: Hey, guys! Thanks for the reviews. They're helping me a bit, I think. Sorry it took so long to get this one up. I'm working on my graduation requirements right now so I don't have a lot of time to write but I will be updating soon. Oh, and something I forgot to put in the last AN, about the gold Taurus. The car I have is a Taurus and Haruka's favorite color is gold so I just combined the two. Well, that's it for now. Hope you're enjoying my story. Ja!


	5. Problem Solved For Now

Uranus held her tightly and rubbed her back. "Don't worry," she whispered. "We'll find her and she'll be ok." She ran her hand through Neptune's hair.

Everyone felt horrible for their lack of protection. They all swore to protect the child and the failed a few hours after the pact was made. They all hung their heads in shame except for Sailor Moon.

"Come on, guys," Moon said. "We can't give up. Uranus and Neptune never gave up on us," she encouraged her friends. "What kind of friends would we be if we just gave up now?"

Jupiter, who had joined the other inners just a second before, spoke up. "She's right. We have to go after that daimon."

Venus looked at Jupiter in shock. "Jupiter, you're bleeding. What happened?" she asked as she walked over to the brown-haired girl.

Jupiter still held onto her arm though the bleeding had slowed tremendously. Her gloves were no longer the crisp white color they usually were, stained with her own blood. "I got hit but I'm fine. It'll stop bleeding in a few minutes." She wasn't absolutely sure that this was true but she wanted to reassure her girlfriend anyway. She smiled to enforce what she had said.

Uranus still held her crying wife. "Mercury, can you track it?" she asked quietly. She bent down and kissed the top of Neptune's head as Mercury pulled out her computer and went to work.

Neptune pulled back slightly from Uranus's embrace and looked at her through tear-filled eyes. "I'm scared, Uranus," she confessed.

Uranus brought her hand to Neptune's face and caressed her cheek. "I know, but you have to be strong. We'll get her back." Neptune hugged her again and she sighed sadly. "She'll be all right. I know she'll be ok," she whispered, trying to comfort her soldier of water.

"I got it!" Mercury yelled out. "It's at the park, near the high school." She closed the machine quickly and looked at Sailor Moon.

The young blonde nodded. "We'll have to go on foot. There's no time to wait for a ride," she said, forgetting that they had all driven to the palace. As much as they all enjoyed going places on foot, jumping from rooftop to rooftop, they didn't want to waste any time and driving would be faster.

"Umm," Venus started. "We don't have to 'wait.' We have our cars."

Moon blushed slightly. "Oh, yeah. Let's go then," she said as she started to leave.

Uranus bent down and kissed Neptune before running out to their car. The two got in quickly and led the rest of the team to the park. When they stepped out of the car, the only sounds they heard were sharp, piercing screams. Knowing that it was Kiseki, the pair ran off in search of their daughter, not bothering to wait for the others.

Kiseki was laid on the ground behind a bush. She screamed as loud as she could, hoping someone would come for her. She may have only been a few days old, but she learned quickly that if she screamed, someone came to her. The thing that had taken her was horrifying and had cut her as it ran with her in its arm. It had set her down roughly and left her there.

Neptune ran in what seemed to be the direction that the screams were coming from while Uranus stayed a decent distance back and kept a look out for the daimon, sensing that it was close. After just a few more minutes of listening and searching, Neptune spotted Kiseki. She made a beeline for the child but just as she reached the baby, the daimon jumped in her path.

"Neptune!" Uranus yelled, speeding up when she seen the beast attack her wife. She jumped up and kicked the thing to knock it off-balance, not knowing that it was standing directly in front of Kiseki. As the daimon fell, she noticed Kiseki lying on the ground just under it but it was too late to grab her.

The monster continued to fall in what seemed like slow motion to the two senshi. When they thought for sure that it was going to crush Kiseki, something happened to the baby that shocked the couple; a sort of force field surrounded her and the fiend "bounced" back up onto its feet. Or, rather, what you could call feet. They were more like a combination of a lion's paw, a lizard's claws, and a bird's feathers.

The other senshi, including Mars and Pluto, caught up to Uranus and Neptune just as Uranus ran over and started pummeling the daimon. They all watched as Neptune also started beating the hell out of the monster. Pluto took the incentive to go over and pick up the screaming child, trying to console her. After another moment, when Kiseki realized she was being held by someone familiar, she stopped crying. Cradling the baby in one arm and holding her staff in the other, she took Kiseki away from the area where her parents were fighting. She had never seen her friends so angry in her life but she couldn't blame them. She'd probably feel the same way if something had happened to her son, Daisuke.

No one moved as Uranus and Neptune took out their anger on the daimon. After a few more minutes of fighting, the monster disintegrated. Everyone was surprised; they had never seen that happen before. They usually had to use their planet powers to defeat a daimon.

Uranus and Neptune walked over to the rest of the senshi after realizing that Pluto had Kiseki. Neptune took her baby from her best friend carefully and seen the cut that was on her cheek. Taking her glove off, she pressed it lightly to the scrape to wipe off the blood.

Uranus looked over Neptune's shoulder at her child and felt relieved. She looked up at Pluto and smiled. "Thank you," she said to her, intending it for everyone. She looked down and ran her hand lightly over Kiseki's head.

Everyone's transformations wore off and they relaxed a little. Usagi walked over and looked down at her friends' child. "Is she going to be ok?"

Michiru nodded. "It's just a scrape," she said before she sighed. "That was too close."

Usagi nodded. "I don't know how they even got into the palace. I'm sorry, Michiru."

Haruka looked at her queen. "Well, it probably didn't have anything to do with the fact that they could go invisible," she said, sounding slightly sarcastic.

Michiru looked up at her wife. "Honey, be nice," she said as she took the blonde's hand, carefully cradling Kiseki in her other arm.

"Sorry, Michi," Haruka muttered. "I think we should take her home now. We need to get that cut cleaned up."

Setsuna seen that Usagi was going to probably have them come back to the palace but she thought that it would be best for the three to go to their house. Just before Usagi said anything, she said, "That's a good idea. She's probably had enough action in just one day to last her a while." She looked at Usagi and shook her head. "I have to talk to you two later," she said to Haruka and Michiru.

Haruka nodded. "Let's go, Michi. We'll see you guys later." She escorted Michiru to the car where they put Kiseki into her seat. When Michiru stood up, the blonde put her hand on her wife's shoulder. "You're bleeding," she said softy.

Michiru nodded. "So are you," she pointed out. She smiled lightly at the taller girl and took her hands. "I think we all just need to go home and stay there for a while."

Haruka liked the idea and nodded. She opened the passenger door for Michiru and helped her in, closing the door and walking over to her own door. Getting in slowly, she realized just how bad her leg hurt. Looking down, she was pleased to find that it was just a few cuts and some bruises, nothing that wouldn't heal in a few days. She checked her watch to find that it was already nine o'clock at night. She carefully drove them all home, where she helped Michiru take Kiseki inside.

Michiru took Kiseki into the bathroom in the guest's bedroom where she cleaned up the scratch on her cheek and put a bandage on it. Taking her little girl to her nursery, she changed Kiseki into a pair of clean pajamas and laid her gently in her bassinette. She bent over and kissed Kiseki. "I love you, Ki-chan," she whispered before standing up and walking across the hall to her and Haruka's bedroom. She heard the sound of running water and realized that Haruka was in the shower. She went into their bathroom, undressed, and joined the blonde.

They cleaned each other's wounds and then got out, drying off and putting bandages where they needed to be placed. Michiru felt a severe pain in her wrist and Haruka told her that she had probably sprained it, so the blonde wrapped it with a roll of her athletic tape. They dressed and went downstairs, Haruka sitting on the couch and Michiru heading to the kitchen for a glass of water. When she returned to the living room, she sat very close to her wife and leaned into her, resting her head on the blonde's shoulder.

Haruka wrapped an arm around Michiru's shoulders and felt how tense she was. "Wow, Michi. You got really worked up earlier," she whispered. She made Michiru sit up and turn so that her back was facing the racer. Haruka began massaging Michiru's neck and the aqua-haired girl moaned. "That hurt, baby?" Haruka asked, her voice shaking with concern.

Michiru shook her head. "No, it feels good," she whispered.

Haruka sighed in relief. "Are you all right? You've seemed kind of run-down lately." She stopped her ministrations and Michiru turned to face her, looking tired. "You look exhausted now," she said as she placed the back of her hand on her wife's forehead.

"I think it's because I've been focusing all of my energy on Kiseki," Michiru suggested. "I've read that a lot of mothers get really tired for a few weeks after giving birth, so I didn't think anything of it."

Haruka thought about this and considered it. It sounded reasonable enough and made a lot of sense. "Well, I want you to just take it easy for the next week or so. I don't want you to do anything strenuous. Let me handle everything." She ran her hand over Michiru's hair. "No going out, no concerts, no art shows. I'll stay home and take care of Kiseki. I just want you to relax."

Michiru smiled and chuckled. "Ruka, it's not that serious," she muttered.

Haruka gave her wife a serious, almost determined look. "It is to me. You and Kiseki are the single most important things in my life right now and I don't want to see you like this. I want my old, energetic Michiru back." She gave a small smile. "Ok?'

Michiru smiled again and gave a slight nod. "Yes, ma'am." She moved over and wrapped her arms around Haruka's neck, hugging her tightly.

Haruka hugged her back, feeling relieved. "I love you, Michiru." She felt her wife's embrace tighten a little bit.

"I love you, too," Michiru whispered. After a few minutes of not moving, she let go of Haruka and laid out across the couch, lying her head on Haruka's thigh. "Can we just stay down here tonight?"

Haruka looked down and smiled. "Anything you want, but only if you sit up for a second." When Michiru sat up, Haruka turned so that she could sit with her back against the arm of the chair and stretch out across the cough as well.

Michiru sat back between Haruka's legs and relaxed, leaning into her wife. She felt Haruka wrap her arms around her waist and smiled, placing her own hands on top of the blonde's.

"Go to sleep, baby," Haruka whispered into Michiru's ear. A little while later, both of them had fallen into a deep and peaceful sleep.

The next day, Haruka woke to find Michiru missing. "Michi?" she called out as she got up slowly. Her leg hurt worse than it had last night but that was to be expected.

"I'm up here, Ruka," Michiru said from upstairs. She was in Kiseki's nursery, changing the baby's diaper.

Haruka started going up the stairs slowly, still not fully awake. She peeked inside the nursery and found Michiru lying Kiseki back down in the bassinette. "She ok?" she asked quietly.

Michiru nodded. "Her scratch healed really fast. It's almost gone." She turned and faced the taller girl.

Haruka was a little surprised. "Really? I wish mine did that," she grumbled. She shook her head lightly. "Do you want anything for breakfast?"

Michiru smiled sweetly. "That sounds great, but I know you aren't cooking." Michiru played back the hilarious memory of Haruka's last attempt at cooking breakfast in her head. It ended with pancake batter all over the kitchen and even in the living room.

Haruka felt insulted. "Hey, it wasn't that bad. It could have been worse. At least it was just me and not me and Hotaru."

"Eesh, don't remind me," Michiru said as she cringed. She walked with Haruka back down to the main floor of the house. "What did you have in mind?"

Haruka chuckled. "I was going to go out and get something," she said.

Michiru smiled and nodded. "Ok. You can just get whatever you want. I'll have whatever you get."

Haruka smirked at her wife. "You know, for someone who isn't very picky about what they eat, you have the greatest figure in the world." She reached over and poked Michiru's belly lightly.

Michiru batted her hand away. "You've got no room to talk, honey." She leaned up and kissed Haruka before pushing her towards the door. "Now get going. I'm hungry."

Haruka laughed as she stood in the doorway. "I can't go anywhere. You pushed me out here without my keys."

Michiru looked over at the key holder that hung on the wall and sure enough, Haruka's car keys were hanging there. "Which ones do you want?"

Haruka walked back into the house and wrapped her arms around Michiru's waist from behind. "Doesn't matter," she whispered. She turned Michiru's face with her finger and kissed her deeply. The kiss ended in a fit of laughter when both of their stomach's rumbled. "I'm going, I'm going," she said as she grabbed a set of keys. She leaned over and kissed Michiru one last time before walking out the door.

Michiru smiled and waved as Haruka left the driveway. She went over to the couch and waited for her wife to return.

AN: Finally, I get chapter 5 up! I'm sorry it took me so long to get this up. I've had some other ideas for other parts of my "Kiseki Files" and I decided to start writing on them before I forgot them. There's probably only going to be two or three more chapters on this section as I want to write a separate fic about each year of her life. I figured that would be more fun and easier for the readers to distinguish. That way, you don't have to go through the ENTIRE thing just to find a certain time-period. Well, anyway, here's chapter 5. I hope you enjoyed it. Please review. Ja!

Kuro no Kaze


	6. How Life SHOULD Be

As Michiru was about to turn on the television, she heard Kiseki start fussing. Smiling, she got up and went upstairs to get her child. As she walked up to the side of the bassinette, she watched as Kiseki flung her arms wildly and chuckled. "You're going to tire yourself out again, sweetie," she said quietly as she scooped up her baby. She held Kiseki close to her chest and rocked her gently.

Kiseki cuddled into her mother's chest and grabbed at her shirt. She closed her eyes and made a very quiet cooing sound.

Michiru smiled and chuckled softly. "Let's go downstairs and wait for your papa," she said as she turned to leave the nursery. She walked back downstairs slowly and sat back on the couch, leaning against the arm. She cradled Kiseki against her stomach and gently stroked her head. "You are a miracle," she thought.

Kiseki felt safe and content lying there with her mother and listening to her heartbeat. The steady sound eventually put her to sleep and she lost her grip on Michiru's shirt.

The aqua-haired woman smiled again and sighed. She quietly whispered her child's name as she closed her own eyes. She decided to take a nap while she waited for her wife to return.

Meanwhile, Haruka was at the store getting breakfast, and a few other things that she hoped would help Michiru to relax. She had candles, bath gels, body lotions, a back massager, and a few other things. Before she went to pay for the items, she got some things for Kiseki, like a tiny stuffed cat, a soft and colorful ball, and a blanket. "Can't have too many of these," she thought as she placed the blanket in her shopping cart. She felt slightly out of place as she walked through the store by herself. Too many people were staring at her for her to feel like a human being. She finally went to check out and then left. She realized, on her way back to the house, that she was actually doing the speed limit. "Wow," she thought. She shook her head and all was silent in her mind as she turned on the radio and drove to the mansion. When she arrived, she parked the car and gathered the bags from the backseat. She went to the front door, knowing that it was unlocked, and opened it. As she walked in, she immediately looked over to the couch and spotted her wife and child sleeping. She smiled proudly and took her bags into the kitchen, placing them on the counter before going back into the living room and going over to0 her girls. At that moment, she had a great idea. Walking over to their entertainment center, she grabbed their digital camera. Turning back to the couch, she focused on the sleeping figures until she found the ideal shot. Pressing the button, she took the picture and smiled. "I have to send this to Setsuna," she thought. Placing the camera on the coffee table, she went over and leaned down next to Michiru. She carefully ran her hand over Kiseki's head and let out a happy breath. She stood up slightly and kissed Michiru's forehead before taking Kiseki from her arms.

Michiru never woke up. She would usually wake up from something like that, but she was so out of it that she couldn't.

Haruka felt better with Michiru sleeping. She cradled Kiseki gently, trying not to move her too much. She went to the empty space on the couch and sat down, supporting Kiseki's head. Holding her child against her chest, she leaned into the cushions. She sat in silence, holding her child, until Michiru woke up an hour later.

Michiru sat up groggily and freaked out when she couldn't feel her daughter. Her eyes shot open and when she seen Haruka holding her, she closed them and took a calming breath.

Haruka chuckled softly. "Calm down. I won't let anything happen to her again." She looked down at Kiseki and smiled, a small amount of anger rising up at the thought of the daimon. "That reminds me. What do you think happened last night?"

Michiru shrugged and shook her head. "I don't know, but it was definitely strange. We should probably talk to Sets about it, though." She looked at Kiseki and played back every nerve-shattering thing that had happened last night, trying to remember every detail about what had happened when the daimon was falling.

"I think that's what she wanted to talk to us about," Haruka whispered. She jumped when the telephone rang but it wasn't enough to wake the baby.

Michiru picked up the receiver before it did wake her up. "Hello?" She talked quietly, watching Kiseki.

Haruka felt her daughter move and grab hold of her shirt. She smiled at Michiru as her wife continued talking on the phone. She looked back down at her daughter as the baby continued to squirm lightly. "What are you dreaming, kiddo?" she thought. She moved carefully and stroked Kiseki's cheek lightly. She sat quietly with her baby and waited for her wife to end her conversation with who she assumed was Usagi.

It wasn't Usagi that Michiru was speaking to, but Minako. She hung up the phone a few minutes later after declining the blonde.

Haruka waited for her wife to explain who it was and what they wanted. After a few minutes of both of them silently staring at each other, she chuckled. "So? Who was it?"

Michiru smiled. "That was Minako-chan. She and Mako-chan wanted us to go over to their house but I'm not really up to it right now."

Haruka's smile faded quickly. "You don't feel up to it? Is something wrong?" Kiseki finally stopped moving around and she quickly glanced at her daughter then back to Michiru.

The aqua-haired woman shook her head. "I just want to stay home today with you and Kiseki," She chuckled again. "Besides, I thought you didn't want me going out for a while."

Haruka thought back to their previous conversation. "Oh, right. I didn't think you would take me seriously."

"Why wouldn't I?" Michiru mumbled. "It sounded reasonable to me."

Kiseki opened her eyes and blinked, trying to wake up. When she saw Haruka, she smiled.

Michiru saw her baby's smile. "Ruka, look," she said as she motioned towards Kiseki and continued to watch her daughter.

Haruka looked down and couldn't help laughing. "Well, good morning," she said. Kiseki laughed at her and she chuckled. "She's going to be a happy little kid, don't you think?" she asked her wife.

Michiru chuckled. "Yeah. Especially with you here to spoil her." She reached over and tickled her baby.

Kiseki laughed and squirmed in her dad's arms. Her eyes were closed tightly but she had the biggest, brightest smile that she could muster.

Haruka looked at Michiru and grinned. "You think I'm going to be the one that spoils her?"

Michiru nodded. "Just like you did with Hotaru."

Haruka looked shocked. "No, no, no. If I remember correctly, I believe it was you that insisted she get everything she wanted. I had no part in it."

Michiru shrugged. "Even if that is the case, I think you're going to spoil Kiseki more than I am."

Haruka smiled and laughed. "And just why do you think that?"

Michiru chuckled. "I don't know. I just kind of do, I guess." She looked into the kitchen and spotted the grocery bags that were sitting on the counter. "What did you get at the store?"

Haruka perked up again. "Some stuff," she said slyly.

Michiru glared at the blonde. "Like what?" she asked, reaching over and taking Kiseki into her own arms.

Haruka stood up and stretched. "Some stuff," she said again as she went to get the bags. She pulled out the things that she had gotten for the baby first. "I thought this would serve as a good reminder of us," she said as she held up the blanket. There was a picture of a little dog with a background of an ocean and a bright blue sky.

Michiru smiled at the blanket. "Yes, it would. It looks warm, too." She reached out with one hand and felt the fabric. "Yeah, that will definitely be warm. What else did you get?"

The blonde pulled out the stuffed cat, the little ball, and the bottles that she had gotten for her daughter. "I remember you mentioning that you needed some of these."

Michiru had two bottles, a gift from her mother, but she did need a few more. She had decided that she didn't want to have a baby shower, especially since she was on tour most of the time while she was pregnant. She had gotten a few little things from the other senshi but nothing too particularly special; just some toys, a tiny pillow, and a baby album which she had yet to start. She nodded to Haruka and smiled. "Thank you."

Haruka shrugged. "I wasn't about to let my little girl starve. I didn't know if you needed anything else but I can get it later if you do."

Michiru nodded. "Did you get any food? That's what I sent you out for in the first place."

Haruka chuckled quietly. "Yes, I did. I also got you some random things, but you're going to have to wait until later. It's a surprise."

Michiru stuck out her bottom lip and pretended to pout. "But Ruka," she whined.

Haruka laughed. "You'll like it. Trust me." She closed the bag and turned to go back into the kitchen. "I got us something for breakfast that I can actually cook so you just relax."

Michiru was a little nervous. There wasn't much that Haruka could make on her own, let alone at all. She decided that whatever her wife was going to make was going to be better than nothing at all. She looked down at Kiseki and smiled. "Your papa is so silly," she said quietly.

"Hey!" Haruka yelled. "I heard that!"

Michiru giggled. "See? So silly."

Kiseki waved her arms around and laughed.

Michiru laughed at her child. "You're going to be just like your papa."

Haruka poked her head out from the kitchen. "Is that a bad thing?" When Michiru shook her head, she went back to her cooking.

"Of course not, Ruka," Michiru said. "At least while she's here, it's not a bad thing. It's a different story when she goes out into the public." She heard the blonde gasp and she chuckled. "We only need one flirt in the family."

"Ha," Haruka said. "I'm taking that as an insult." She finished the pancakes and sausage that she was making and prepared two plates. Bringing the plates out to the living room, she set them on the coffee table.

Michiru looked at the food on the table and pretended to pout again. "Ruka, my hands are full."

Haruka smiled. "Aw, baby. I guess you'll just have to wait until I'm finished so I can take the kid."

Michiru's jaw dropped. "That wasn't the intended reaction." This time, she actually did pout.

Haruka grinned. "I know. I was just kidding." She took a forkful of food and fed it to her wife, being careful not to drop any onto Kiseki. She alternated between feeding herself and Michiru until both plates were clean. "Do you feel better, Michi?"

Michiru nodded and leaned back against the arm of the couch again, sighing. "Much better. Thank you."

Haruka smiled and picked up the dishes. She took them into the kitchen and placed them in the dishwasher. Going back into the living room, she went to Michiru's side and kissed her forehead. "Is there anything you want to do today?"

Michiru took a deep breath and thought. "I thought about painting in the back yard later," she explained. "Unless that falls under your "strenuous activities" list."

Haruka chuckled and brushed her hand over Michiru's hair. "No, it doesn't. It sounds like a good idea to me. You can paint and I'll take Kiseki down to the beach."

Michiru smiled. "That sounds wonderful, but I want to take a shower first."

Haruka nodded and reached out for her daughter. "Go and relax. No worries," she scolded.

Michiru went off to hers and Haruka's bed/bathroom to take her shower.

Haruka looked at Kiseki and smiled. "You're a very happy child. What can possibly be so funny?" She watched as Kiseki continued to smile and laugh and fling her arms about. "You certainly do have a lot of energy right now. Let's just wait for your mother to come back down and we can go outside. Ok?"

AN: Yay. Finally got the sixth chapter up. I think there's only going to be one or two more chapters for this section and it'll be done. Then I can focus on the other parts of my Kiseki files. Well, I hope you enjoyed this little bit of fluff that I like to call my sixth chapter. Lol. Please leave me a review. Happy readings.


	7. Unfolding Mysteries

Haruka smiled at her daughter as the tiny baby smiled and giggled. She heard the water start running upstairs and sighed, looking back down at her child. "Normally, I'd be joining her but I think I'll just stay here with you."

Kiseki stopped giggling but never stopped waving her arms. She slowed her flailing and began to look at the light-colored ceiling, seeming to be entranced by it.

Haruka looked up, trying to figure out what Kiseki was looking at. After a few moments, she looked at Kiseki and smirked. "Are you looking for your mama?" She brought her free hand up to Kiseki's face and tapped her nose. "She'll be right back. I don't think anybody could stay away from you for very long, little girl. You're too cute." She chuckled as her baby reached out and wrapped her tiny hands around her finger. "You prove my point," she whispered. She leaned down and kissed her daughter's forehead. Before she could move to sit up again, Kiseki reached up and grabbed her hair. It didn't hurt; as a matter of fact, to the blonde, it was quite funny and she started laughing.

Kiseki squealed happily as she grabbed at Haruka's hair. She forgot about her mother for the moment as she was having so much fun with her dad's blonde hair, similar to her own.

When Kiseki finally let go of her hair, Haruka moved her head just out of her daughter's reach and chuckled. "You can't reach me," she teased. She repeated herself, teasing her baby. She tickled her daughter lightly and stopped a few minutes later when she head the water upstairs stop running. She looked up at the ceiling again as Kiseki did and then looked at her little girl. "See? She doesn't want to be away from you."

Michiru stepped out of the shower and shook her head lightly, feeling rejuvenated. She dried herself off and got dressed, opting for a sky blue, light material sundress. Sliding on a pair of sandals, she began to head back to the living room to rejoin her girls. She seen how Haruka was teasing Kiseki and smiled lovingly. She didn't want to ruin the scene so she stood silently at the bottom of the stairs and watched.

A few minutes later, Kiseki looked over to the stairwell and Haruka followed suit. Haruka smiled at her wife before asking her how long she had been standing there.

Michiru shrugged. "Long enough," she said as she walked over to the couch and sat down next to her wife, resting her head on Haruka's shoulder. "I love you, Ruka."

Haruka chuckled, then turned her head and kissed the top of Michiru's head.

Michiru looked down at Kiseki and smiled. "I love you, too, Ki-chan." She moved from Haruka's shoulder and kissed her daughter. She ran her finger down Kiseki's nose before sitting back up and looking at Haruka. "I'll go get my easel and," She stopped when she seen her wife shaking her head.

"I'll get it for you," Haruka said. "I told you. I'll take care of everything. You just have to relax."

Michiru smirked. "You already have Kiseki. I can get my easel and paints. Just meet me out back." She added her trademark smile that she knew would win Haruka over. "Please?"

Haruka sighed. "All right. You win." She stood up slowly, watching her child as she rose. "We'll meet you on the back porch."

Michiru nodded and stood also. "Ok." She leaned forward carefully and kissed her wife quickly, making sure to not crush her daughter. She headed over to a closet near the stairwell and opened the door, revealing a few coats and her art supplies.

As the aqua-haired woman began to extract her supplies, Haruka and Kiseki entered the kitchen and walked to the back door that led out to the large backyard. About 200 feet away from the mansion was the vast ocean and beach where Michiru had spent many days painting while she was pregnant. Haruka walked slowly down to the sandy beach and smiled. "I hope you like this, Ki-chan," she thought.

Michiru watched as her wife and child went to the water's edge, forgetting to meet her on the porch. She didn't mind; it wasn't that far of a walk to where they were. She smiled as she had the perfect idea for her painting. "Haruka," she yelled. The blonde turned back to face her and before she started walking back, Michiru continued. "No! Stay there." She set her paints and brushes on one of the chairs near her and set up her easel.

Haruka smiled as she realized why her wife had told her to stay where she was. "She's good at knowing just the right moment for her paintings," she said to Kiseki. She looked back up at Michiru as she finished setting her canvas on the easel. "Any special place you want us to stand or anything?" she yelled out.

Michiru looked up and scoped out the setting, shaking her head a moment later. "That's perfect," she yelled back. She seen Haruka nod and grabbed a brush, trying to decide on where to start. "I should probably get them down first so they don't have to stay there very long," she thought. Choosing her paint, she dragged the brush along the canvas and got to work.

Haruka looked back at Kiseki and smiled. "You're mama's an excellent artist. Just wait until you see all the paintings she's done. You'll be amazed," she said to the baby.

Kiseki clutched her dad's shirt but looked out at the blue water. She studied what she was seeing intently and then started squirming in her dad's arms.

Haruka chuckled. "No, no, Ki-chan. You're too little to go over there." Once said, her baby seemed to calm down and stop wriggling. "You'll be able to go out there soon enough. Have patience." She chuckled again, telling herself that she needed to follow her own advice of having patience; especially now that she had a child to take care of.

Even though she couldn't understand a single thing her dad was saying, Kiseki calmed down and cuddled closer to her dad's chest, pulling the shirt tighter.

Haruka smiled and brought her free hand up to gently stroke her child's head. She stared at her baby and gently rocked her, lost in her own thoughts. Before she knew it, 20 minutes had passed and her wife had decided to take a break from painting.

Michiru rinsed the paint off her brush and set it down on her palette. She walked off of the porch and headed down to join her girls in the sand. When she stood in front of Haruka, she was rewarded with a loving smile and a happy squeal. She smiled down at Kiseki and then kissed her. "Hi, baby."

Haruka reached over with her free hand and rubbed Michiru's arm, then took her hand. "Done painting?"

Michiru shook her head slightly. "No. I painted you two already so I thought I'd take a break and come join you." She squeezed Haruka's hand and looked back down at their child. "She's so beautiful, Ruka."

Haruka let go of her wife's hand and brought her own to the other's cheek, gently caressing the porcelain skin with the back of her fingers. "Just like her mama," she whispered.

Michiru blushed a little bit and averted her eyes. Even after being together for almost 7 years, she still wasn't used to Haruka being so sweet at times. She brought her eyes back up to lock with Haruka's and she smiled. After a moment of silence, she moved to her wife's side and wrapped her arm around the blonde's waist. She felt Haruka put an arm around her shoulders and give her a light squeeze and she sighed contently.

Haruka leaned her head against Michiru's. "This is perfect," she whispered.

They stood there silently, watching the waves as they crashed on some far-away rocks, until they heard a click and turned around. Setsuna stood there with their digital camera with a sly grin. "You're right, Haruka. That was perfect."

All three of them laughed and Haruka was the first to speak again. "Where's Hotaru?"

Setsuna pocketed the camera. "At the palace. She wanted to stay the night with Small Lady." She looked down at Kiseki as the child yawned. "It looks like someone's a little tired today."

Michiru reached out and took Kiseki from Haruka, cradling her. "You can't really blame her though. She was full of energy earlier this morning so it's probably taking its toll on her now."

Setsuna nodded. "I noticed your canvas on the porch. Are you feeling better now?"

Michiru nodded and smirked at Haruka. "She's got me on a 'no-stress-prescription'. Besides, it's hard not to feel better when everyone is willing to do everything for me."

Setsuna nodded. "I know how it feels. I went through the same thing when I had Daisuke last year."

"Yeah," Haruka said. "The only difference is that you were in America when you had him. None of us had the opportunity of spoiling you so now we're all spoiling Michi." She ran her hand over Michiru's head and smiled at her. "She deserves it anyway." She seen her wife blush again and smiled.

Michiru looked at her best friend. "Speaking of Daisuke, where is he? You never leave without him anymore."

Setsuna shrugged. "Takashi has him. He didn't have to work today so he volunteered to watch him while I came over here."

Haruka crossed her arms over her chest. "Not that we don't want you here, because we do, but why exactly did you come over?"

Setsuna motioned to Kiseki. "What happened last night was incredible. Do you remember when I brought Hotaru back? When Nehelenia was released again?"

Both of the Tenoh women nodded, not sure of where this conversation was heading.

Setsuna nodded also before she continued. "Do you remember on the rooftop when her glass warriors first arrived and tried to kill Hotaru? Do you remember the light that surrounded her, just before we got our new power?" They nodded again. "The same thing happened last night, but we didn't experience a power boost like last time."

Michiru was confused. "What are you saying, Sets?"

Setsuna sighed. "One day, Kiseki is going to be the greatest fighter in the universe. What happened last night reminded me of Hotaru's situation so I checked the Gates of Time. Kiseki will one day save the world by herself. I just don't know when that day will be."

Haruka felt extremely proud but ultimately scared at the same time. The thought of her daughter getting hurt in a battle made her nervous.

Michiru looked at her daughter and shrugged. "I guess we'll just have to wait and see then, won't we?"

**END**

An: I guess we really are going to have to wait to find out because this fic is finished. Don't be sad though. Now I have time to work on other Kiseki pieces and give you even more Ki-chan goodness. Hehehe. I hope you guys liked this fic and all of my other Kiseki fics. Please, I beg of you. PLEASE leave me a review and let me know how I did. I haven't been getting a lot of reviews lately, maybe only one or two for each fic. If I don't get any reviews for this one, I won't do any more Kiseki fics.


End file.
